


Dave Gives Karkat's Weird Tentacle Dick A Blowjob

by TTMIYH



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Bulges and Nooks (Homestuck), Fellatio, M/M, Oral Sex, Tentabulges (Homestuck), Xenophilia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-13
Updated: 2021-01-13
Packaged: 2021-03-17 18:27:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 632
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28729641
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TTMIYH/pseuds/TTMIYH
Summary: Dave, for once, was quiet - it wasn't like this was his first time playing around with weird alien junk. His internal monologue continued to spin forever forward at three billion miles per hour, but at this point, words were sort of an unnecessary addition (not that that prevented them from accumulating inside his mouth anyway). Karkat's dick? In-handed."Aw yeah, gummy worm time."
Relationships: Dave Strider/Karkat Vantas
Comments: 3
Kudos: 61





	Dave Gives Karkat's Weird Tentacle Dick A Blowjob

Dave, for once, was quiet - it wasn't like this was his first time playing around with weird alien junk. His internal monologue continued to spin forever forward at three billion miles per hour, but at this point, words were sort of an unnecessary addition (not that that prevented them from accumulating inside his mouth anyway). Karkat's dick? In-handed.

"Aw yeah, gummy worm time." He said, just loud enough to make Karkat snort with frustrated laughter against the bed, his Hot Alien Boyfriend proceeding to wrap his legs around Dave's neck. It was a good thing they decided to get a bed big enough to allow them both to lay down in the same vertical line, otherwise the author might have to describe Dave's bodily position in something more detailed than "He was lying down on his stomach", and they really don't want to do that right now. Just imagine it, two perfectly handsome boys, one biologically incapable of possessing bodyhair and the other having thoroughly shaven himself out of a desire to keep his skin silky smooth, lying in a nearly perfectly straight line, one on their back, the other on their belly.

There! Easy as that. Dave made a comically exaggerated "Nom-- nyaa~!." sound, knowing that it annoyed Karkat more than anything else, eagerly awarded by Karkat's thighs threatening to crush his face with additional pressure. As much as you'd never be able to get him to admit it out loud, Dave liked it when people played rough with him.

Dave's mouth was too occupied with writhing tentadick in order to come up with an effective retort when Karkat mumbled "SHUT THE FUCK UP." back at him. If it was anyone else besides Karkat telling him to shut up during a blowjob, Dave might be offended, maybe even slightly hurt, but he had been dating Karkat long enough to know that it was his way of saying "I LOVE YOU, PLEASE CONTINUE SUCKING ME OFF BUT DON'T SAY ANY STUPID SHIT THAT WOULD RUIN THE MOOD OR MY BULGE WILL PROBABLY RETRACT INTO ITS SHEATH AND YOU WILL NEED TO PLAY WITH IT FOR A LITTLE BIT WHILE ALSO NOT SAYING ANYTHING STUPID TO GET IT TO COME BACK OUT. AND I KNOW NOT SAYING STUPID SHIT ISN'T IN YOUR FORTE AND I THINK WE WOULD BOTH LIKE THIS BLOWJOB TO NOT TAKE NINETY MINUTES."

The Karkat in Dave's head was, ironically, only slightly wordier than the actual one. "Love you too, Karkat." Dave said, rolling his tongue around the tip of Karkat's bulge. Really, it wasn't all too dissimilar to making out with someone with a preposterously long tongue, like Venom - the texture was distinctly tongue-like barring the little tastebud bumps (the bulge had an entirely, slightly disconcertingly smooth texture to it), and Dave proceeded to squish his face a little further down, thereby muffling all his snark permanently until he was done sucking Karkat off.

That, of course, did not stop noise from making itself up from his throat and spilling out onto Karkat's bulge, sending pleasant enough vibrations that it started loosing sweet-tasting preslurry into Dave's mouth. He was so, so glad that alien cum did not taste like human cum. That would be a disaster, considering how wet and lubricated it was at all times. "OH MY FUCKING GOD DIDN'T YOUR LUSUS TEACH YOU NOT TO SPEAK WITH YOUR MOUTH FULL, YOU BARBARIAN?"

Dave broke away for both breath and laughter, running his hands through his hair as a tide of titters worked up from his stomach into his nostrils. "Okay, that was actually pretty mffmfnhhgm--" He said, pushed back down onto Karkat's bulge by a rough, leathery hand on the back of his head. He shut his eyes and grabbed Karkat's legs and dove right in.

**Author's Note:**

> All comments, kudos, bookmarks, and views are seen, noted, and greatly appreciated. Thank you for reading.
> 
> [Tumblr](https://ttmiyh.tumblr.com)  
> [Homestuck Content Creation Station](https://discord.gg/ymB3spr) (come join us and get feedback/encouragement on your fic and art!)


End file.
